


the chapstick rule

by raazberry



Category: Zombieland (2009 2019)
Genre: AU where everyone is living at the white house, At the same time, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raazberry/pseuds/raazberry
Summary: His mouth kept hurting whenever he’d move it for at least a week because of how fucking chapped his lips were.Luckily, Madison, of all people had a solution for that: “I have some chapstick you can borrow,” She said, winking.
Relationships: Columbus/Madison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the chapstick rule

Columbus was trying his best to not make any more rules to survive in Zombieland. Tallahassee had threatened to throw his little notepad away if he did, and he didn’t really want to part with the one thing that had been keeping him company for the tenth year in a row now, so.

The place wasn’t making this easy for him. Every single day he’d find tiny little things that, if ignored, would make sure that all of them would end up eating each other’s brains out- like when Little Rock was having an obnoxiously loud dance party all by herself, with her eyes closed, and she didn’t even notice the zombie that was about to enter through the window. It took everything out of him to not write the words “Keep at least one of your five senses open at all times” in his notepad.

Or when his lips were so chapped that he wasn’t able to call out for help when he was being tackled right outside the White House. His mouth kept hurting whenever he’d move it for at least a week from then.

Luckily, Madison, of all people had a solution for that: “I have some chapstick you can borrow,” She said, winking. Columbus wasn’t entirely sure as to what the wink was for, until Madison came up to him, put her hands in his hair, and kissed him, ever so softly.

“I don’t like people who use my chapstick straight from the tube thingy, it’s so. Gross.” She explained.

Well, she’s not wrong. Also, this was easier. Madison being absolutely gorgeous was just a plus.

Maybe he didn’t have to put this rule in his notepad. It could just work as a mental note.

##

“Hey, Madison?”

“Yeah?”

He kisses her, and smiles against her lips. “Sorry, I just needed more chapstick.”

Madison smiles back. “You can have more.” she says, as she kisses him again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is.... I don't know what this is. I just really love Madison, and I really love Columbus. And they're both adorable. So.


End file.
